


Mientras Duermes

by LiberVanAlst



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenneth siempre tuvo que lidiar con sus muertes, pero, ¿como será lidiar con la muerte de un ser querido? Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores y su canal respectivo Comedy central</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mientras Duermes

Butters:

Me pregunto cuantos meses han pasado desde que caíste en esa enfermedad, siempre era yo quien moría pero nunca experimenté el dolor de perder a un ser querido, y ahora, realmente me he enfrentado a la realidad, todos mueren.  
Yo fui el culpable de tu enfermedad, mi vida promiscua te llevó a la cama de un hospital, y tu, mi bello durmiente supongo que aún esperas una visita de mi parte.  
No puedo, en estos momentos soy demasiado cobarde para verte en la cama, con todas esas máquinas que aún te mantienen vivo, sin embargo, por lo chicos puedo imaginarme como estás.  
Mientras duermes puedo cerrar mis ojos y verte sonreír, recordar todos los momentos juntos que vivimos, e incluso meditar sobre la vida que he llevado hasta el día de hoy, y no puedo imaginar la vida sin tus inocentes ojos, tu sonrisa infantil y tus hoyuelos, como amo esos hoyuelos que en más de una ocasión me hicieron sonreír.  
El sida te carcomió la vida, y a mi, pero sé que un momento reviviré, sin embargo, tu no volverás.  
A veces tengo que bancarme la mirada de tus padres cuando salgo con los chicos, una vez me encararon por ser el culpable de que estés postrado en una cama, ¿y qué podía hacer yo?, nada, porque sé que tienen razón al odiarme, yo mismo me odio.  
No me arrepiento de las cosas que hice contigo, no me arrepiento de haber sido la primera persona en tu vida, pero no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte engañado un sin fin de veces, y que por haber hecho esto, tu ahora estas casi muerto, lo siento Butters, yo soy tu asesino.  
Me haces falta mi pequeño, debo admitirlo. Quizás nunca te diste cuenta lo importante que eras en South Park, que tu sonrisa iluminaba las cosas cuando todo iba mal y encima te preocupabas de todos cuando todo parecía negro, pero tu, eras la luz, era el sol que muy pocas veces aparecía en este pequeño pueblo.  
Cartman se ha enojado conmigo, aunque no lo creas, el te quería mucho, incluso más que a su propio grupo, quizás, eras la única persona en quien él realmente confiaba, no sabes como está sufriendo ahora. A veces voy a verle con Stan y Kyle, pero el sigue metido en la cama esperando a que tu llegues a tomar su mano. ¿Tan cruel he sido?  
Si fuera una persona normal, hace mucho tiempo que me habría suicidado, pero, ¿qué saco con hacer aquello? He pensado en irme de la ciudad, prostituirme para vivir, pero, no puedo, saber que tu estas esperando en ese hospital hace que mis pies sean incapaces de moverse de South Park.

-

He ido a verte al hospital, a escondidas, claro está, de tus padres.  
Stan y Kyle me han ayudado a entrar, y realmente no fue bueno para mi. Grité tantas veces tu nombre que mi garganta se secó, te abracé, lloré, lloré como nunca antes en mi vida había llorado y finalmente entendí, que tu jamás volverías para mi, ni para nadie, porque tu, vivías solamente por esas máquinas.  
Tuve que irme rápido antes de que tus padres volvieran y en mi casa, cansado de mi, me disparé.  
A la mañana siguiente volví a mi cama, y todo era como antes, excepto por una cosa, tu aun seguías en el hospital.  
Mis padres siguen peleando, y yo tengo que aguantarlos. ¿Sabes?, antes me escapaba de mi casa y me refugiaba en ese antro de putas que se abrió, pero ahora, solo voy a quedarme a casa de Kyle o de Stan. Los chicos han tratado de animarme, me han llevado porno y esas cosas, pero no me interesa, lo único que tengo en mi cabeza eres tú.  
Conmigo siempre llevo aquel shuriken que te plante en el rostro cuando éramos pequeños y recuerdo los buenos tiempos. En ese entonces, no me importabas si morías o no, pero ahora, es diferente.  
¿Recuerdas cuando te confesaste? Yo estaba coqueteando con una de las chicas y tu te acercaste a, en ese tiempo, molestarme. Me dijiste que me querías mucho, y que si podía salir contigo, no te mentiré, eso me pareció una absoluta estupidez, sin embargo quise divertirme a costa tuya, como siempre. Te dije que solo podría ofrecerte sexo, y tu aceptaste. En unos meses me tenías enamorado de tu sonrisa. ¿Acaso eras un brujo? Sonreía con cada gesto, cada abrazo, cada beso, me tenías en el cielo. Moría menos de lo que moría cuando era pequeño, sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirar los pechos y los traseros de las chicas, y así comencé a engañarte, lo siento.  
Quizás no estoy hecho para hacer feliz a nadie.

-

Kyle me ha avisado que tu condición había empeorado, corrí a lo que más pude a verte al hospital, tus padres y tus familiares estaban allí, Cartman también lo estaba. Aguanté sus miradas de reproche simplemente porque ya me dejaron de importar, el único que me importaba eras tú.  
Te miré por la ventanilla, como los doctores hacían todo lo posible por mantener tu ya débil cuerpo con vida. Entonces... despertaste unos segundos, tus ojos grises se toparon con los míos y pude verte, pudimos vernos y tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que por segundos, me hizo tan feliz.  
El dolor en el pecho que sentí en ese entonces es indescriptible, Stan y Kyle me sostenían para que yo no atravesara las puertas del pabellón, quería abrazarte, decirte lo que nunca te dije en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos  
.De pronto la maquina empezó a sonar, era un ruido ensordecedor, largo, sin termino, habías muerto. Mis rodillas cayeron al suelo y grité, el dolor era más fuerte de lo que podía expresar. Stan y Kyle me llevaron a casa y esa noche se quedaron conmigo, intentaron detenerme de un suicidio, pero no pudieron, me vieron morir y luego se fueron.  
Al otro día estaba recostado en mi casa.

-

Hoy es el día de tu funeral, tenía pensado no ir, pero mis amigos me vinieron a buscar, este dia será extraño, ¿no lo crees?

-

Kenneth se encontraba en el cementerio, todos los familiares y amigos de Leopold estaban en aquel lugar, Cartman lloraba desgarradoramente y Kenny prefirió mantener unos pasos más atrás.  
Cuando iban bajando el cuerpo del joven Stotch soltó un papel que se fue con Butters a la tumba.  
El funeral terminó con un día soleado en South Park y Kenneth se encontraba allí, era él último en quedarse, se arrodilló enfrente del montón de tierra que acogía a su amado y sonrió.

\- Mi pequeño Butters... gracias por dármelo todo hasta el día de hoy. Yo... te amo - Rio - TE AMO - Gritó- DEBI DECIRTELO CUANDO ESTABAS VIVO PERO TE AMO - Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Kenneth se metió una mano al bolsillo sacando una pistola de este, finalmente acabando nuevamente con su vida.

_"Ahora será más agradable morir, porque podré verte cada vez que lo haga"_


End file.
